123
by leve la tete
Summary: Drago et Hermione on une relation que personne ne veut ni ne peut comprendre, alors quand l'un des deux oublier leur histoire, l'autre se veut à tous prix lui rendre ses souvenirs
1. Chapter 1

Juste un très court OS sur Hermione et Drago...

Je suis vraiment désolée pour la mise en page et l'orthographe je n'avais pas réalisé... Encore désolé

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je ne me retournais pas, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'entrer ici excepté moi...

Un pas deux pas un soupir, je ne me retourne pas...

Il enlève sa veste et la pose sur une chaise, elle restera là jusqu'à ce qu'il la reprenne pour aller travailler demain et moi, je resterai là devant cette fenêtre à regarder sans voir la pluie qui tombe, cela doit faire 24 minutes que la nuit a pris ses quartiers, je le sais, j'ai compté, je compte pour oublier ma peur.

Ma peur de lui cet homme que je ne reconnais plus et avec qui j'ai pourtant passé quasiment toute ma vie oui, nous n'avons pas 25 ans, mais je l'ai rencontré à mes 11 ans, j'ai commencé à le haïr vraiment à 12 ans et à 16 ans, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à 17 ans, on est sortie ensemble à 20 ans, on s'est marié et à 23 ans, on a eu un enfant et aujourd'hui, on en est là, on ne se parle plus on s'ignore, on fait comme si on vivait seul parce que la présence de l'autre nous est tout bonnement insupportable...

22h30, je lis un livre dans mon lit, il entre dans la chambre, il est allé voir Aaron, on peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Drago Malfoy, mais une chose est vraie, il est un excellent père, le devenir a été pour lui surement la plus belle chose qui a pu lui arriver...

Il marche de long en large se prend la tête dans les mains essaye de parler soupir plusieurs fois et finit par abandonner, il s'assoit sur la chaise de ma coiffeuse et me fixe.

Je le sais, mais ne le vois pas, je n'ai pas relevé la tête lors de son entrée dans notre chambre, je tourne la page et il explose, il se lève et tape dans le mur se brisant surement les phalanges.

Il s'approche de moi et jette mon livre, me prend la tête dans ses mains, je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, son regard me fait tout oublier les ennuis les injures le mépris et l'ignorance de ceux que j'appelais mes amis, et même ses infidélités ho oui son regard peut me faire tout oublier, je le sais, il le sait, il colle son front au mien.

Je me défais très rapidement de son emprise, je me lève du lit, il bouillonne, je n'ai pas le temps de sortir de notre chambre autrefois lieux de sublimes souvenirs qu'il referme la porte.

Son corps me colle contre la porte il est brûlant son souffle sur mon cou me donne des frissons combien de fois a-t-il réussi à m'exciter avec son souffle ?

Son corps se fait plus pressent contre le mien son visage glisse contre ma tête...

Sa bouche se colle à mon oreille mais il ne dit rien nous n'avons besoin d'aucun mot.

Je sais ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre il n'en peut plus ça le torturer de voir mon comportement mon désintérêt total pour sa personne moi qui ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son corps, de son sourire, de ses yeux...

Il appuie encore, il veut que je le pardonne en quelque sorte il me supplie de le reprendre, le reprendre comme avant mais il ne le dira jamais lui comme moi avons bien trop d'orgueil pour dire de telle chose.

Les "je t'aime" dit 100 000 fois par jour par les couples "normaux": nous ne le sommes jamais dit ni lui ni moi ne supplierons pour que l'autre reste, pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas avec notre vie car oui il est ma vie et je suis la sienne c'est surement pour ça que je ne suis pas partie emmenant affaire et Aaron brisant nos cadres et en particulier celui de notre photo de mariage qui trône désormais au-dessus de notre lit, je veux le mettre à genoux comme lui la fait avec moi il m'a mise à genoux à coup de pied derrière les genoux ma tirer par les cheveux et ma battue à l'évanouissement alors maintenant c'est à mon tour de lui arracher le cœur...

* * *

Merci à Marchlo et Amber1994 pour m'avoir averti sur ma présentation et mon orthographe je m'en excuse vraiment...

Bien sûr c'est imagé Drago n'a pas frappé sa femme mais c'est ce qu'elle ressent...

Bon ba voilà très court mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu un peu bizarre je sais

Bonne journée bsxxxxxxxxxxxxx S.


	2. demande

Salut bon ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je le supprimerais par la suite il est juste question de vous demander votre avis... Es-ce que vous voulez une suite ?

Nan parce que j'ai du temps à tuer donc ... Enfin voilà laisser moi vos avis et peut-être même des suggestions quoi que l'histoire se forme déjà dans ma tête...

Voilà c'est tout se que j'avais à dire donc Bsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je ne me retournais pas, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'entrer ici excepté moi...

Un pas, deux pas, un soupir...

Je sens son regard me transpercer le dos et lève rapidement les yeux pour le vérifier, il est fou de rage, c'était le but

Le but ultime étant le faire atrocement souffrir je veux bien mettre tous les moyens possibles et imaginables en oeuvre

Bien-sûr je ne tromperais jamais mon mari, je respect les conditions de notre union MOI

Mais lui... Lui a couché avec des dizaines si ce n'est des centaines de femmes après notre mariage

Vous me diriez sans doute que je savais ce que je risquais en épousant un homme tel que lui... Un coureur de jupons, un homme sans barrière empli de violence et de brutalité, vous pouvez être sûr que chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est un mensonge un mensonge, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre chaque instant de notre vie, me posant chaque fois la même question :

Me trompait-il ?

À notre anniversaire de mariage, il était en retard, il a dit être retenu au ministère  
À l'anniversaire d'Aaron, il était en retard, il a dit qu'il était allé visiter Lucius  
Sans cesse, ses excuses me reviennent en mémoire essaye de discerner les vrais des fausses...

Cette quête me rend dingue folle totalement folle a lier

Alors aujourd'hui en ayant mare reste allonger dans la baignoire de ma salle de bains, j'ai décidé de sortir de lui faire mal et de faire sous ses yeux ce que lui faisait derrière mon dos.

Il est 19h et je me maquille lui appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte, il détaille ma tenue avec un certain dégoût, mes tenues courtes et moulantes, il avait cru les avoir toutes brûlées... Ne supportant plus le regard appréciateur et exciter d'hommes sans aucun scrupule à regarder de bas en haut la femme d'un autre

Mais elles, avaient-elles eu le moindre scrupule à me prendre ce que j'avais ?

Convoiter ce qui m'appartenait

- Où vas-tu ? Sa voix de velours autrefois glissant sur moi comme une caresse semblait aujourd'hui me transpercer me lacérer le corps

Mes gestes étaient mécaniques reprenant l'habitude vite abandonner après nombre de disputes de me maquiller un maquillage sombre, noir  
Mes cheveux bruns lachés sur mes épaules mes boucles encadrant parfaitement mon visage ma baguette redessinant quelles mèches indisciplinées...

Un pendentif qu'il m'a acheté représentant une fleur de lys, l'attachant le plus long possible le faisant tomber dans mon décolleté mon décolleté plus que plongeant mettant en valeur ma poitrine bien dessinée

Ma robe noire ne semble vouloir dire qu'une chose :  
Enlevez-moi !

Mes collants noirs et une paire de talons hauts rouges finirent ma tenue, un dernier regard à la glace :

Une voiture volée voilà à quoi je ressemblais, trop court, trop plongeant, trop vulgaire, trop ...

Parfait, un sourire insolent passa sur mon visage, déviant mes yeux, je les vriller dans les siens, sûrement la première fois que je le regarde dans les yeux depuis plus de 2 semaines, certes avec l'intermédiaire d'un miroir, mais je le regarde dans les yeux cachant ma peur et mon dégoût de moi-même ma tristesse et ma peine derrière un masque d'insolence d'audace et de témérité, je suis redevenu la fille que j'étais avant...

Avant qu'il ne me connaisse, j'étais le genre de fille légère, facile mais lui a su me voire et chercher derrière, chercher la faille la brisure de mon cœur et le recoller, je ne mettais jamais remis de ma torture dans le manoir Malfoy ni du meurtre de mes parents et encore moins de l'agression que j'avais subit l'été avant de partir à la poursuite des orcruxes...

J'enfouissais tout cela au fond de moi bien cacher sous un énorme bloc de béton, je m'étonnais moi-même !  
Quelle facilité de remettre ce bloc

Voyant qu'il bloquait la porte, je fis mine de réfléchir et eu un éclair de génie avec un sourire hypocrite je me téléportais dans le salon, attrapant ma veste en cuir sur le fauteuil, et ma pochette rouge un coup d'œil vers l'espèce de canapé où habituellement mon fils jouer m'appris qu'il n'y étais pas

Avant que mon inquiétude ne monte, Drago ouvra la bouche  
- Ton fils est chez les Potter, enfin si tu te soucies de lui... Son ton plain de reproche, failli me faire répliquer amèrement  
Je fis semblant de vérifier ma pochette et jetais un ultime regard dans le miroir de l'entrée, lorsqu'il me prit fortement par le bras  
- OU TU VAS ?!

Je le regardais essayant de cacher sa soudaine peur, et souriais espiègle, je transplanais son bras toujours accroché au mien

La surprise de ma soudaine tranplanation fit que Drago me lâchant je sortais de la ruelle et m'avançais vers l'homme taillé comme une armoire à glace, un regard de braise et je rentrais malheureusement suivi de mon idiot de mari, qui avait sans doute dut dire qu'il était avec moi.

Je m'éloignais rapidement m'installant au bar commandant deux shooter de vodka, j'avais éloigné Drago, mais pas assez pour le semer et ma théorie se confirma lorsqu'il apparut derrière moi le poser mes fesses sur le tabouret buvant cul sec le premier shooter, je secouais la tête face au liquide qui brûler ma gorge, il s'assit à mes côtés et s'apprêta à m'imiter quand je retirais ma veste et sortais du tabouret

Que le jeu commence !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Une soirée qui finit mal

La musique était électrique les corps autour de moi ne cessaient de bouger mon sang battait au son de la musique assourdissante pendant que je bougeais contre l'homme qui me collait à son torse les bras levaient au dessus de la tête je dansais pour moi ne voyant plus rien autour de moi, mais sans voir on peut sentir et je le sentais son regard brulant plein de colère et de jalousie je m'étais appliqué à l'ignorer depuis que j'avais sautais du tabouret...

L'homme derrière moi me glissa à l'oreille un très commun " jt'offre un verre ?" et j'accepter volontiers

Sans même qu'il le fasse exprès il se plaça juste à côté de mon cher mari, lui le dévisageai méchamment près à lui lancer un endoloris

On bu vodka sur vodka ne prenant même pas la peine de retourner danser, Drago nous espionnaient tout en faisant mine d'être concentré sur son verre, mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut lorsque qu'il repoussa au moins cinq femmes pourquoi les repoussait-il ? Es-ce parce que j'étais là ? Parce qu'il voulait me surveiller ? Veiller à ce que je ne rentre pas avec l'homme à mes côtés ?

Je tentais le tout pour le tout et le coupait en pleine phrase, me penchant à son oreille et encrant mon regard dans celui de mon mari avec un air de défis je lui glissais ' allons chez toi ' les yeux sombres de Drago s'obscurcir d'avantage si cela fut possible bien-sûr

Lorsque je me redressais John ou Josh je sais pas trop me fis un grand sourire fini sa vodka d'une traite et se leva m'invitant à l'imiter j'enfilais mon manteaux et fis un clin d'œil à Drago en passant devant lui je retiens un rire, il était tellement énervé que s'en était drôle, étrangement la peur de l'énerver la peur de le blesser la peur de le perdre n'était plus là remplacer par un nuage de colère de mépris et de défis

Nous marchions dans la rue du club, il nous suivait je l'entendais, mais lorsque l'on tourna au coin un phénomène étrange se produisît John ou Josh s'arrêta et me dévisagea mais quelque chose avait changeais il me regarder avec un air féroce comme un lion regarderais sa proie avant de l'attaquer

- Dis -moi Hermione, n'es-tu pas marié ?

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête je lui avais dit que je m'appelais Jane et je n'avais pris garde de retirer mon alliance

Je me retourner Drago n'était plus là

- Alors HERMIONE réponds moi ! Tu es marié et tu viens me demander de te ramener chez moi n'as-tu pas honte sang-de-bourbe ?!

D'accord alors là je flippé vraiment j'avais transplanté dans le cartier moldu de Londres à l'abri des sorciers qui aurais éventuellement put me reconnaître

Il me tenait fermement par le bras je ne pouvais donc pas transplaner, je fouillais discrètement ma pochette

- Laisse tomber Granger tu la laissé dans la salle de bain

- Dis-moi la fouine, tu n'étais allergique aux moldu ? Et aujourd'hui tu prends le contrôle d'un des leurs ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malfoy !

- La ferme!

La main de Josh s'abattit sur ma joue et je tombais ma tête heurtant le coin du mur je tombais sur le sol inconsciente

Je me réveiller dans une chambre aux tons marron clair et beige, je me levais difficilement ma tête me faisant gémir, personne dans la chambre je m'approchais de la fenêtre et regardait dehors un enfant jouer sur courait dans l'herbe mais ce n'était pas Aaron non Aaron était blond comme son père ... Mais qui es son père ...

* * *

TADA ! bon ba voilà le chapitre 3 désolé mais j'ai été réquisitionner pour travaux donc j'ai pas put écrire voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plu


	5. Chapter 4

Et voilà notre chapitre 4 bonne lecture ...

Merci pour toutes vos review et vos encouragements...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Qui suis-je ?

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire un quelconque indice sur moi, car à vrai dire, je ne me souvenais de rien pas même de mon nom, je glissais contre le mur

Mes larmes silencieuses devièrent des halètements puis des sanglots de plus en plus bruyant

Sans que je ne l'entende arriver des bras me saisirent et me plaquèrent contre un corps chaud, il ne serrait contre lui de plus en plus fort tandis que je me débattais frappant de mes poings son torse musclé il finit par bloquer mes bras et je m'arrêtais ma fureur était retombé, même mes larmes c'était tari, seul le vide persister encore et toujours, les bras me soulevèrent et me remirent dans le lit que j'avais quitté mais cette fois il s'y allongea avec moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi la présence de cet inconnu me serrant contre lui avait quelque chose de réconfortant près de lui personne ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre, une question me brulait les lèvres mais le sommeil me happait, je la prononcer dans un murmure incertaine de savoir s'il m'avait entendu

Je m'éveillais à la nuit tombée, une main caressait mes cheveux alors que l'autre tenait ma taille ma tête contre un torse, je me relevais légèrement, la personne sur qui je dormais précédemment était magnifique

Des cheveux d'un blond extraordinaire, un visage parfait, des yeux gris acier ... Mais dans ses yeux qui me semblaient si familiers la tristesse et la peur régner, je voulus me relever davantage afin de mieux l'observer, mais tout ce qui auparavant avait envahi ses iris sombres avait disparu comme volatiliser maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à décrypter ses yeux magnifiques

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ma voix roque de sommeil semblait incertaine et fébrile, un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux

- De quoi te rappelles-tu avant aujourd'hui ?

- Une ruelle et un homme

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout ... Mais dites, moi monsieur qui êtes-vous ? Qui suis-je ? Où sommes-nous ?

L'homme sous moi se leva prestement et me saisit par les bras me mettant devant lui face au miroir

- Que vois-tu ?

- Nous ...

- Décris-nous il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, étrangement, j'étais mal, à l aise, mais aussi sereine comme intouchable...

- Je vois un homme et une femme qui sont enlacés

- Quoi d'autre

- il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir

- et elle ?

- Elle, elle porte une robe courte noire avec un collier

- Regarde ses mains

Un bracelet fin trônait sur son bras gauche et un bague à son annuaire droit, je levais ma main et observer la bague à mon doigt... Il prit ma main dans la sienne me montrant l'anneau à son doigt

Me retournant face à lui, il attrapa mon poignet droit avec sa main et m'embrassa

En un quart de seconde,_ un fil rouge emprisonna nos mains, je revoyais la scène, j'étais debout sur une estrade l'homme blond à mes côtés me souriait un autre homme plus vieux était à nos côtés, on se tenait la main comme avant et l'homme posa un morceau de bois sur ma peau un cordage rouge s'enroula autour de nos mains nous brûlant légèrement la peau. Une fois le fil disparu l'homme en face de moi me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, s'approchant de mon oreille, il dit_

_- Hermione ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu es à moi !_

_- Mais toi aussi, mon cher Drago, tu es à moi_

Le souvenir s'arrêta là et je lâchais l'homme qui semblait s'appeller Drago, des mots fusaient au travers de mon esprit des insultes qui je le savais au fond de moi m'était destiné mais c'était la voix de mon mari ? qui les avez prononcé; il me regardait inquiet, je tourner sur moi-même et repéra une porte que j'ouvrai à la volée je courais dans le couloir qui s'illuminait au fur et à mesure de ma course, j'entendais ses pas résonnaient derrière les miens

Lorsqu'il me rattrapa et me pris le bras, une chose étrange se produisit, Drago s'envola à l'autre bout du couloir je n'attendais pas plus longtemps et me remis à courir je descendais les escaliers prenant peur des tableaux qui bougeaient parlaient et riaient une minuscule créature m'attendait en bas des escaliers, je poussais un cri apeuré et la créature disparu je repris alors ma course vers une imposante porte d'entrée, en l'ouvrant un vent froid se brisa sur ma peau et je continuer ma course éffreiner marchant pied nu dans l'herbe mouiller du parc...

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième un cinquième est déjà en cours merci d'avoir lu n'oubliez pas de m donner votre avis bisouxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 5

Atterrissage imminent veillez relever le plateau devant vous et vous préparer à la lecture de ce cinquième chapitre n'oublier pas de donner votre avais à la fin, la compagnie lève la tête vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mr. MALFOY !

Je courais dans l'immense parc, arriver au portail, j'essayer de l'ouvrir, sans succès

Voyant des personnes courant vers moi, je me remis à courir, une grande forêt sinistre prenait place non-loin de moi, je courais le plus vite possible voulant échapper à tout, à lui, à cette maison, à mes souvenirs inexistant...

La forêt sinistre était tout autour de moi, mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, les bruits de la nuit me faisait sursauter dès qu j'osais m'arrêter un instant, la lune éclairait mon chemin, n'empêchant mes chutes à répétition, je tombait une nouvelle fois et ne me relevait pas, les pleurs prirent place en moi et je n'arrivait pas à me relever, m'obligeant à me calmer je me relever avec beaucoup de difficultés et reprenait ma course sans vraiment courir une chute de trop me fit perdre connaissance contre un énorme caillou aux pieds d'un arbre qui semblait aussi vieux que le monde...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Homme la vingtaine souffre d'une commotion cérébrale, il a repris connaissance dans l'ambulance...

- HERMIONE ! Où est ma femme ? ! Dite moi où est ma femme bande de moldus ignares!

[...]

- Mr. Malfoy, vous devez comprendre, vous avez mis en danger notre monde, vous risquez Ascaban pour cela est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione ne voud...

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA FEMME ! Vous ne pouvait même pas la retrouver alors je vous interdis de parler d'elle ! Pauvre con

Drago Malfoy sortit du bureau du Ministre de la Magie, cela faisait 12 heures que Drago était arrivé aux urgences d'un hôpital moldu, ça lui apprendra à acheter une maison dans un quartier moldu non mais franchement quelle idée était passé par la tête de sa femme ils étaient tous les deux sorciers après tout non ? Alors pourquoi une maison dans le quartier moldu par Salazar !

Penser aux idées idiotes de sa femme lui fit penser qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés, à peine sortit du ministère il transplana chez lui, enfin dans leur résidence dans le Londres moldu après tout elle avait était vu courant vers la forêt pour la dernière fois

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, l'image d'une fourmilière géante lui vient à l'esprit, il y avait des tat d'hommes habillé en flic, dans un coin du salon Aaron pleurait dans les bras d'une rousse: Ginnie alors si elle était là Potter ne devait pas être loin ...

En effet Potter parlait avec le plus haut gradé présent chez lui

- Potter pourquoi y a-t-il les flics chez moi ?

- Ha Mr. Malfoy, on, vous cherchez justement, qu'avez-vous fait à votre femme ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Lieutenant, Mr. Malfoy n'a strictement rien fait à Hermione

- Dans 1 cas sur 2, c'est le mari qui a fait le coup, alors je répète qu'avait, vous faites à votre femme ?!

- ON LA RETROUVER, ELLE EST EN VIE ON LA TROUVER...

Un homme hurlait de la terrasse, tenant dans ses bras un corps inanimé...

Drago s'approcha du corps étendu sur la table de la salle à manger.

Son corps était coupé à plusieurs endroits et une majeure partie de son visage était couvert de sang, de son sang, il caressa ses cheveux enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa chère et tendre, elle était inconsciente et elle avait une plaie béante au crâne et tout cela était de sa faute à lui et lui seul.

Des bras le tirèrent en arrière et il se débattu comme un lion pour ne pas être séparer d'elle, des hommes la posèrent sur un lit roulant et l'emmenèrent, les bras le lachèrent et il tomba sur le sol, souhaitant, priant... Suppliant un quelconque dieu de faire cessez cette douleur de faire cessez ce feu dans son cœur glacé qui le détruisait, l'anéantissant, tout cela se passa en silence allongeait sur le sol dans une position inconfortable, les sirènes s'étaient tut depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes lorsqu'un cri d'agonie vint déchirer le silence pesant sur la demeure des Malfoy

* * *

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre assez déprimant et pas très optimiste mais ils iront mieux par la suite promi...

N'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis bonne nuit à tous

S.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6, plus de personnes plus de mystère...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : la paix, j'ai dit la paix !

La peur, la peur est un sentiment, un sentiment que Drago n'avait pas éprouvé aussi souvent que l'on pourrait le penser.

Les rares fois où il avait ressentit ce sentiment de peur, d'insécurité et de fragilité était tous des moments gravés à jamais dans son esprit...

Ils avaient disparu, comme un nuage : on tourne la tête pour s'occuper d'une chose plus importante et lorsqu'on lève les yeux, il n'est plus là...

Lorsque le lieutenant Falouair arriva dans la chambre de Hermione Malfoy, son lit était vide, aucun médecin, infirmier ou aide-soignant quelconque n'avait fait attention à elle, alors elle avait disparu comme un nuage, un nuage dont on ne se préoccupe plus et qui s'efface...

De l'autre côté du mur de briques du barman Tom, l'agitation régnait, tout le monde en parlait, _Hermione Granger-Malfoy a été retrouvée sans connaissance dans la forêt de sa résidence dans le Londres moldu, selon les aurores, une dispute aurait éclaté entre Mr. Drago Malfoy l'ex- Mangemort et Mme. Hermione Granger- Malfoy membre de l'ordre du phénix._

_Le couple très connu du grand public pour ses exploits et son histoire d'amour improbable est aujourd'hui peut-être sur le point de disparaître, L'attaché de presse du couple nous informe que Mr. et Mme. Malfoy vont bien, toutefois Hermione Granger est toujours à Saint Mangouste_  
_Alors, dispute conjugale qui à mal tourner ? Folie passagère ? Rendez-vous secret avec un amant dans le parc de son manoir ?_  
_Toutes nos questions restent sans réponse, mais moi Ritta Skeeter promet de mener l'enquête sur notre couple sulfureux..._

Harry Potter jeta rageusement sa gazette au feu, elle ne les laisseraient donc jamais tranquille, ne trouvait-elle pas qu'ils avaient assez souffert leurs vies étaient assez préoccupantes pour ne pas qu'un cafard non déclarer vienne encore mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas, leur secret devait rester caché pour toujours, ils s'étaient promis de l'emmener dans la tombe et c'est ce qu'ils feraient tous les quatre, oui c'est ce qu'ils feraient...

- Harry mon chéri, tu as fini le ... Journal ?

Gennie Potter venait d'entrer dans le petit salon, où son mari avait l'habitude de lire le journal tous les matins, ensuite elle le donner aux elfes pour qu'ils se tiennent au courant du monde magique

- Désoler, je l'ai brûlé

- Hum... Encore un article de cette timbré décoloré !

- Comment tu sais ?

- Chéri, Hermione est à l'hôpital, et depuis que je te connais, tu n'as brulé les journaux que lorsque Rita Skeeter nous calomnie donc ... La folle a écrit sur Hermione

- Oui...

- Ho mon dieu, elle n'a pas parlé de Aaron au moins ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Aaron est toujours inconnu

- Ouf, Hermione nous tuerait si quelqu'un savait

Ginnie s'avança vers son mari et entoura son cou de ses bras posant sa tête sur la sienne, mais Lorsqu'Harry se mit à rire, elle se redressa pour le regarder en face...

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Pour rien mais enfin on a plus peur de notre meilleure amie fervente défenseur des elfes et des causes perdus que d'un mangemort qui a tué et torturé devant nous sans ciller... Je trouve çà assez comique

- Oui, c'est vrai quand on y pense, ça n'a pas le moindre sens ...

Harry prit Ginni sur ses genoux et pendant un instant, un court instant, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard dans la salle commune devant le feu enlacé dans un fauteuil usé, pendant un instant, ils avaient quinze ans pendant un instant, ils n'avaient ni problèmes ni le risque d'être séparer à tout moment, pendant un instant, ils étaient heureux...

Mais leur sourire fut de courte durée lorsqu'un pleur d'enfant résonna dans toute la maison, Aaron était réveillé et réclamer son dû !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione était toujours à Saint Mangouste et toujours inconsciente, les médicomages avaient dit que maintenant c'était à elle de revenir, à elle de se réveiller, Drago semblait insensible à ce qui se dérouler autour de lui, appuyé contre la baie vitré qui servait de porte à la chambre d'Hermione, il regardait par la fenêtre la pluie, un costume impeccable, le visage fermé, une pose détaché et nonchalante, une attitude froide...

Alors voilà le grand Drago Malfoy au chevet de son épouse souffrante et bien quel triste tableau

Voilà ce que devait dire les infirmières avide de ragot et de commérages mais non, il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer devant eux de pleurer comme un gamin qui a perdu son jouet, il est Drago Malfoy et un Malfoy ne pleur pas un Malfoy n'attend pas au chevet de son épouse que cette dernière se réveille non un Malfoy fait tout pour que sa famille soit en sécurité qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle soit heureuse, Hermione et Aaron était sa famille, ils étaient son point faible...

Mais avec Hermione ils étaient plus fort plus forts à deux contre le monde entier, contre le monde qui voulait les séparer, les empêcher d'être heureux, d'être ensemble, c'est surement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient cachée au reste du monde la venue d'un héritier Malfoy, la venue au monde de leur fils, il serait surement perçu comme une erreur de la nature, une personne qui ne devrait pas exister comme leur attachement l'un envers l'autre, le plan n'avait pas était respecté, le plan n'avait pas fonctionné, et maintenant il était là appuyé contre ce mur, à lutter contre son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener chez eux là où ils avaient le droit d'exister, là où leur passé n'avait ni influence ni importance, là où ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, une jeune femme ouvrait les yeux dans une chambre de St Mangouste, son mari heureux se précipite sur elle, les larmes aux yeux, ils sont si heureux de se retrouver...

Quelques heures plus tard, une jeune femme ouvrait les yeux dans une chambre de St Mangouste, elle regarde son mari et oche la tête, il lui sourit légèrement et sort de la chambre.

Personne ne comprendra leur fonctionnement, mais ils sont Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, l'un élevé dans le respect de l'impartialité en publique et l'autre brisé à l'extrême alors non personne ne comprendra pas même leur plus proche amis

Étrangement tout le monde pense que Drago Malfoy est le plus bizarre le plus cassé des deux, celui qu'on doit soigner et dorloter mais c'est faux contre toute attente le plus amoché des deux c'est elle...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 rapidement après le cinq, bon et bien donner moi vos avis bonne soirée...

S.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7, Comment lui faire comprendre ?

* * *

Demander à n'importe quelles personnes sur le chemin de Traverse la demeure des Malfoy est pour la plupart signe de puissance et de noblesse mais aussi de ténèbres, il faut dire que Lucius Malfoy était l'un des plus grand fidèle de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

Alors aller expliquer à Hermione Granger, membre de l'ordre du Phénix, meilleure amie de Harry Potter ( grand ennemi de Lord Voldemort) pourquoi elle a épousé le successeur du Lord, allez-y on vous regarde...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Drago avait ramener sa femme chez eux mais elle n'avait pas totalement retrouver la mémoire...

Certes elle avait fait quelques "découvertes" durant son séjour à St Mangouste mais le plus gros était encore caché dérière un épais rideau en velour

Drago essayer par tous les moyens de raviver sa mémoire, lui montrant leur photo de mariage, les rares photos d'eux deux, lui raconter des anecdotes, mais rien à faire, elle n'avait aucun souvenir qui était décidé à remonter à la surface ...

Oui, elle se souvenait de lui, mais elle savait juste qu'ils se détester à Poudlard d'ailleurs, elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur maison pendant 7 ans, elle se souvenait des étés avec les Weasley, de leur aventure au fil des années, elle se souvenait même du chemin qui relier la bibliothèque à la tour des Griffondor...

Mais sur leur histoire à eux le nombres de fois où ils avaient failli se retrouver à l'infirmerie, les soirées passées en silence juste assi sur le canapé de la salle commune des Préfet-en-chef non tout cela était obcelet ...

Alors il la laissé souffler, elle en avait besoin, elle était mal-à-l'aise en présence d'Aaron leur fils, elle savait que c'était son enfant mais elle se demander comment elle avait put faire cet enfant, cet enfant avec ce qui semblait être son pire ennemi, elle avait dit à Drago qu'elle se souvenait de Poudlard mais pas de lui, en fait si elle se souvenait de tous enfin de tous Poudlard excepter leur dernière année mais elle se souvenait des insultes des umiliations et des moqueries alors oui elle était septique et mal à l'aise en présence de Drago et de leur fils qui semblait ne pas pouvoir exister

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

- Et pourquoi tu la ramènerais pas à Poudlard ?

- Déjà essayer ...

- Et alors ?

- Alors elle s'est souvenue de ho combien elle aimait étudier et ô combien elle aimait Weasmoche

- Dur ..

- Nan, tu crois ?

Un verre de Wisky, un fauteuil, un meilleur ami, voilà comment les grands de ce monde prennent les décisions

- Nan sérieux Blaise, je sais plus quoi faire...

- T'as appellé Potter et Weasley ?

- Potter sait mais il ne veut pas nous aider et Weasmoche bah j'préfére pas lui dire, il serai capable de prouver que c'est de ma faute...

- Mais c'est de ta faute mec...

- Mais c'est de ma faute ouais

- ... T'as essayé de l'emmener au cimetière ?

- Ok, je commence à douter de ta santé mental, se serrai bien trop brutal pour elle, je peux pas lui faire çà pas après tout ce qu'elle fait quand y sont mort ...

- Ouais, c'était ... Délirant, j'aurais donné cher pour assister à la descente en enfer de Miss Je-sais-tout !

- Blaise, c'est de ma femme dont tu ... Blaise ?

- Ouais ?

- T'es un génie mec !

- Heu... Si tu ldis ! Mais tu m'expliques ?

- pas l'temps j'retrouve au manoir, à plus !

Drago Malfoy finit son verre cul sec se leva prestement, reboutonna sa veste et sortit pour transplaner sans laisser son ami répliquer pour l'assener de question, il avait trouvé comment rendre la mémoire à sa femme, il savait, il avait trouver bon ok grâce à Blaise mais il avait trouver !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce soir-là comme tous les autres soirs Hermione buvait du vin assis sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée dans la biliothèque, elle lisait un livre moldu sur un voyage extraordinaire dans les entrailles de la terre... Mais sa lecture fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de " son mari " ...

- J'ai trouvé comment te rendre tes souvenirs !

Hermione rabaissa son regard sur son livre trop intimider par cet homme, c'est vrai après tout il était beau, riche d'après la grandeur de leur maison, toutes les pièces qu'elle avait pu voire ainsi que les objets qui trônais fièrement un peu partout dans la maison, intelligent et vif, il semblait attendre tant de chose de sa part et c'était à peine si elle se souvenait de son âge, elle ne savait pas grand chose mais une s'imposer à son esprit ...

On doit d'abord apprendre à s'occuper de soi-même avant de vouloir s'occuper d'une autre personne, et même d'une troisième ...

- Hermione, tu m'entends ?

- Ou.. Oui, je vous entends

- Hermione jt'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer putain ! Toi qui apprenez vite tu pourrais au moins retenir çà !

Le regard blessé d'Hermione lui fit regretter immédiatement ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'ombre d'Hermione, c'était une personne tellement complète et complexe, que vivre avec son ombre était impossible son ombre était silencieuse discrète et ne faisait pas de vague, l'Hermione qu'il connaissait était intrépide, butté et bruyante indiscrète et voulait faire bouger les choses, elle était Hermione Granger!

- Je pense que je ne devrais pas être là avec vou.. Toi, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on devrait être ensemble, je ne suis même pas sûr que Aaron soit une bonne chose que notre mariage soi une bonne chose en fait... Tu ne sais pas ce que les gens disent de nous dans la rue hier je suis sorti et un elfe m'a donner du plynectar et au chodron baveur des femmes parlaient de moi elle riait de moi et me plaignier disant que j'étais folle et que ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi n'aurait jamais dût exister ...

-Hermione jt'en pris laisse moi te rendre tes souvenirs, je sais que là maintenant tu es totalement perdu que tu as des milliers de questions, mais tu verra quand je t'aurais rendu tes souvenirs tout te semblera claire et je te laisserais le choix si tu veux partir tu pourras je te laisserais fair ce que bon te semble mais avant de donner raison au gens dehors avant de croire ce que tu lis dans les journaux depuis des jours et d'écouter les journalistes transformer notre histoire en quelque chose de sordide s'il te plait laisse moi faire, je suis ton mari et je te demande de me laisser le bénéfice du doute s'il te plait !

- Tu promets de me laisser partir ?

- Oui je te le promets

- Bien alors faisons ton... truc...

- Merci...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demander à n'importe quelles personnes sur le chemin de Traverse, Hermione Granger est une fille bien... Intelligente, et vive d'esprit, elle est une excellente amie, personne n'a jamais osé douter qu'un jour Hermione serait un grand mage blanc en puissance avec un poste important au sein de la société sorcière

Alors aller expliquer à la communauté sorcière pourquoi elle a épousé le successeur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps allez-y on vous regarde

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 7 alors vous avez deviné comment Drago va rendre ses souvenirs à Hermionne ?

Et quel livre lisait Hermione dans la bibliothèque ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu... Bonne soirée à tous Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: cinq jours

* * *

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix alors vas-y ...

Il posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes, il l'éloigna et un épais fil blanc le relier à sa baguette...

Il rouvrit les yeux et déposa le fils dans une pensine

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder, Hermione

- Tu es sûr ?

- Regardes Hermione !

Elle pencha la tête au dessus de l'eau puis tout doucement, elle enfouit son visage dans l'eau entièrement ...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

5 jours qu'elle était partie, 5 jours qu'il avait enfin la paix !

Plus d'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, plus de "MALFOY ! RANGE TES AFFAIRES SINON JE LES BRULE !"

Il pouvait enfin travailler à la table de salle à manger, elle ne monopoliser plus toute la table avec ses bouquins par centaine et ses rouleaux de parchemin qui ressemblaient à des chemins de table tellement elle les dérouler " pour que l'encre sèche bien " disait-elle non mais franchement qui laisser ses parchemins séchaient toute la nuit !?

Il se dit que finalement avec un peu de chance il l'avait fait fuir du château et qu'elle l'avait définitivement quitté, ou alors qu'elle avait été dans la forêt interdite et dévorée par un animal cannibale ou alors elle avait tout simplement disparu, ou alors raaaa il n'en savait rien après tout Granger avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien dire excepter aux professeurs Mcgonagall et Dumbledore

Apparemment, ils l'avaient laissé partir sans rien dire même pas à Saint-Potter ou aux Weasley...

Drago rentrait à son dortoir de préfet en chef à la fin d'une longue, ennuyante et ordinaire journée Blaise et lui avait traumatisé les premières années... Et même toutes les autres années, Pansy lui avait fait du rentre-dedans toute la journée.

Alors oui Drago marchait assez vite pour rejoindre sa chambre prendre ses affaires de quiditch et aller s'entaîner avec Blaise et les autres mais en entrant dans la salle commune de l'appartement des préfets

Drago fut horrifié par le capharnaüm qui régnait dans le salon, c'est vrai qu'il ne ranger pas toujours mais il était certain de ne pas avoir laissé l'appartement dans cet état ce matin en sortant, Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre Drago sortit doucement sa baguette et avança à pas feutré vers sa chambre qui pouvait bien y être son père peut-être ? Il en été bien capable ...

- HA, j't'ai trouvé !

- Granger ?

L'interpellé sursauta avant de se relever et de mettre ses mains derrière son dos dans une veine intention de dissimuler ce qu'elle venait de prendre

- Putain Granger, c'est toi qui as mis ce bordel dans la salle commune ? Et qui t'as autorisé à rentrer dans ma chambre ?!

Drago était de plus en plus menaçant, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de son ennemie ses bras tenaient fermement les siens serrant à faire mal, les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne bougeaient plus, ils ne parlaient plus, vous connaissez l'expression tuer du regard ? Et bien s'ils pouvaient, ils serraient tous les deux dans une mare de sang.

Mais voilà leurs yeux ne faisait qu'exprimer leur haine l'un envers l'autre sans jamais dépasser ce stade,

Drago pressera son emprise essayant de lui faire lâcher la sienne sur ce qu'elle avait prit détournant son regard il vit sa cachette pour ses bouteilles d'acool découverte

- Vraiment ? Granger, tu voulais me voler de l'alcool ? Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? Mais oui bien sûr que tu sais mais hô j'y suis tu vas coucher avec Weasmoche et te soûler rendra peut-être la chose moins répugnante qu'elle ne l'est déjà haha

- T'es vraiment un sale con Malfoy !

'toctoc'

- Hay Dray tu fous quoi j t'attend ?!

- J'ARRIVE BLAISE, et toi sors de ma chambre sang-de-bourbe et tiens prends-en une, je compatis à la dure épreuve que tu vas devoir affronter haha

- Malfoy t'es vraiment un porc!

- Un porc généreux erreur de la nature aller je veux plus te voir tu me donne la nausée

Drago claqua la porte au nez de la lionne qui rejoignit sa chambre avec la bouteille elle semblait au bord du gouffre, elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus elle avait même réussi à rentrer au château mais en entrant dans la salle commune de son appartement de préfète en chef elle n'avait pas put, elle avait hurler et saccager le salon au début elle avait juste voulu tout casser puis sa fureur avait pris la forme d'un besoin le besoin d'oublier celui de s'échapper et un des bons côtés -le seul- à vivre avec Drago Malfoy c'est que l'on est sûr qu'il y a toujours une bouteille d'alcool planqué quelque part, Alors là dos à la porte de sa chambre elle déboucha la bouteille et commença à boire une gorgée à la fois, l'une après l'autre les gorgées se faisaient moins douloureuse mais elle en pris une plus conséquente lorsque que Malfoy hurla du portait qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir tout rangé avant qu'il revienne

qu'il revienne voilà exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils reviennent, elle voulait encore les avoir près d'elle

une autre gorgée lui brûla la trachée elle ne prenait pas la peine de savoir ce qu'elle buvait ne prenait même pas la peine d'utiliser un verre buvant au goulot buvant sans soif buvant pour que tout s'efface parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre les images tournaient dans sa tête comme une scène d'horreur dans un film moldu, sans cesse elle avait les images qui passaient, la marque des ténèbres au dessus de sa maison la porte pulvériser les cadres brisés et leurs corps mutilés et ensanglantés, leur visage impréniés par la terreur et la peur oui elle aussi avait peur, peur de celle qu'elle sentait grandir en elle peur de jusqu'où cet autre elle pourrait aller pour venger ceux qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie...

Lorsque Drago avait fini son entrainement il était déjà l'heure de manger, il ne fit pas attention à la présence ou non de son homonyme et manger à grande faim en riant avec Blaise et les autres

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant que son sourire s'éffassa la salon était resté dans la même état la seule chose qui avait bouger c'était elle elle avait mis toutes les bouteille sur la table basse et mélanger les alcool pour faire des cocktails, sans regarder l'étiquette des bouteille elle les prenaient au hasard et versait dans un grand verre qu'elle buvait cul sec Drago fut impressionné de sa descente avant que la rage obscurcie son esprit

- GRANGER !

- Hô Dragichou, viens boire avec moi c'est si triste de boire seule, j suis si triste tu sais ce qui est triste aussi ? le fait que tu sois aussi beau et aussi con et salop ho et un vrai connard aussi j'ai failli oublier ha oui oublier voilà squ'il faut Draginoucheniou oublier c'est la meilleur chose à faire tu sais

- J'en reviens pas Granger totalement bourrer, c'est une grande première !

- Non pas vraiment si t'avais été avec moi les cinq derniers jours tu compterais même plus le nombre de verre que j'ai put boire haha hahahahaha

Hermione partit dans un rire tonitruant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler Drago au début amuser finit par être exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille quand on tien pas l'alcool on boit pas surtout quand on est une sainte-ni-toute qui n'avait jamais but avant le début de la semaine, et sous les yeux de Drago un étrange phénomène se produisit les rires de la Gryffondor se transformèrent en pleur, en sanglots incontrôlables  
Drago décida alors qu'une douche bien froide s'imposé...

Il l'a leva en la tenant par le bras et et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il la mis toute habiller sous l'eau froide de la douche elle cria au contact de l'eau gelé sur sa peau et se débattu d'un seul coup elle avait dessoûler enfin à moitié.

Elle pleurait toujours mais plus faiblement comme le gémissement d'un agonisant elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche et s'assis sur le sol de la douche toujours habiller toujours soûle

Drago n'avait pas bougé il l'avait mintenût sous l'eau et l'avait regardé elle ne ressemblait plus tellement à la Granger qu'il connaissait, la Granger qu'il connaissait ne partait pas cinq jours pour aller se bourrer dans tous les pubs, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention tout à l'heure mais la Granger qu'il connaissait ne porter pas ce genre de vêtement près du corps qui lui donnait un air de fille facile et ne vider pas ses bouteilles en revenant elle ne se soûler pas au point de l'appeler Dragichou et ne pleurer pas comme une enfant perdu dans un magasin non décidément Granger avait bien changer en cinq jours...

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 vous l'aurez compris Drago montre ses souvenirs à Hermione

bonne nuit bisouxxxxxxxxxxx

S.


End file.
